Flash
by Mega-Megza3000
Summary: Ash is a Pokemon Master. Misty is a Water Pokemon Master. Famous and pampered, Ash has become a teenage heart throb, and Misty is just Famous and Pampered. If they are in love in denial, then why does it go wrong? R&R plz x hehe, summary sux soz!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, Ash and Misty would be together, Harley would admit he is gay, May and Drew would be together, and Dawn would be in jail. hehe...sorry, i just REALLY don't like her...

But I don't, so Ash and Misty probz wont be together, Harley would NOT admit he is gay, May and Drew would carry on arguing, and Dawn would be free to run around with her Piplup. :(

* * *

Cameras flash. Girls scream. People cheer. Security sighs.

All in all, the same memory over and over again. Sighing, Ash pushed open the limo door and

stepped out onto the red carpet that lay between a long line of red and gold roping, thousands of

people held back by the ropes and the tall security men that faced him, expressionless. Ash smiled

and waved, hiding his tire of the repeated ceremonies and awards, but he continued to smile and

wave as he was greeted, wave after wave by dozens of fans, all screaming at him deafening, holding

out cameras and autograph books, hoping that they would be the one in a millionth girl to get his

signature or photo. Ignoring all this, Ash walked down the carpet and turned to face the paparazzi,

pulling his hat over one eye and grinning, as he stopped at the open glass doors, took one last look

at them all, before stepping in and breathing with relief.

"Ten minutes Mr Ketchum." Came a quick voice from beside him, belonging to a short black

haired woman with a microphone around her ear and a clipboard in hand.

Nodding, Ash was led off to his dressing room by at least five security guards, before he opened

the door and collapsed onto the colossal bed, burying his face in his pillow.

"Just get the awards over and done with Jack." He sighed, sitting back up again and taking a gulp

from his glass of water.

"Will do Mr Ketchum, will do." Replied Jack, leaving the room quickly.

Sighing again, Ash clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and stared out of the window at

the midnight coloured velvet that spread over the sky, scattered with dazzling diamonds.

"Time to go Mr Ketchum." Came a voice from the doorway, interrupting Ash's gaze.

"Ok then…" answered Ash, standing up and allowed himself to be led to the large stage.

* * *

"This is your seat Mr Ketchum. Come up when it's your turn please."

Smiling in thanks, Ash sat down on the front row, taking the cap off his head and twirling it around

on his fingers.

"Hey Ashy." A voice said from beside him.

Jerking his attention away from the stage, Ash turned to look at a young woman, around his age,

dressed in a long midnight blue dress, studded with sparkling glitter, her red hair let down in a series

of beautiful curls, decorated with aqua clips.

"Hey, don't I know you…?" grinned Ash, re-looking over the woman.

"Still as dense as ever." Smirked the woman, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Misty?!" he exclaimed with surprise.

"No…I'm Brock Slate."

"God man, what the hell happened? Sex change or summin?"

Punching him playfully on the arm, Misty laughed quietly and hugged him quickly.

"Gosh you've changed Mist." Smiled Ash, letting go of her as they continued to watch the stage.

Misty thought over this. 'I've changed…for better or for worse…'

"Is that an insult?" she asked, leaning back in her chair.

"'Course not."

"Well you used to insult me quite a lot when we were little, remember?" reminded Misty.

"Yeah, but I had a reason for teasing you." Pointed out Ash.

"You had a reason? What was it? A bet with Gary or summin?"

"No, I guess it was just…well I guess I…oh forget it…its complicated." Sighed Ash, returning his

hat to his head and concentrating on the stage.

"Tell me at the party, kay?" smiled Misty, standing up and heading up onto stage.

"Kay…" replied Ash, watching her carefully.

'If I tell her I liked her…then she might catch on and realise I still do…but if I don't…then she

might think I don't care…if I tell her, she might reject me…if I don't tell her, I'll be stuck with

screaming girls…Oh God HELP ME!' thought Ash, yelling inside.

"Misty Waterflower, Gym Leader of Cerulean City, and Water Pokemon Master!" came a shout

from the stage.

There was an uproar of applause from the crowd, as Misty blushed and smiled, receiving a

microphone from the presenter.

"So Miss Waterflower, what's it like to be close friends with Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master?"

asked the presenter.

At Ash's name, there was a huge scream from the girls in the crowd, making Misty laugh slightly.

"Well, it's been an amazing life I've led with Ash as my best friend. Since the age of eleven, I feel

like I've known him forever. He was always there for me, and he's still there for me now. Ash is

such a great friend, I never want to loose him." Giggled Misty, smiling at Ash.

"Ok, now moving on. What's it like to be Water Pokemon Master?"

"It's a frightening, yet enjoyable time." Grinned Misty. "I've had loads of support from all my

friends, even ones that don't_recognise_ me anymore...**Ash**," Misty smirked at Ash before continuing, "and from all

my fans. If it wasn't for Ash and Brock, I really do not think I would be here today. I guess it's fun,

but at times it can be annoying. When I went shopping with my friend May, I had to have five

security guards. It was annoying, but I get over it."

"Misty Waterflower everyone!" cried the presenter, making the crowd scream again.

Smiling, Misty sat back down next to Ash and blushed.

"You meant all that stuff?" he whispered.

"'Course." Nodded Misty in reply.

"Now please welcome… Ash Ketchum: Pokemon Master!" came a shout up front.

"Cya." Whispered Misty, waving her hand slightly.

Grinning, Ash made his way up onto stage, trying to block out the shouts from the crowd below.

The presenter handed him the microphone, and waited for the noise to settle down.

"Mr Ketchum, tell us, what is it like to be the _single_ Pokemon Master?"

At this question, Ash laughed.

"Well, I'm planning on not being single forever! I got my eye on_someone_, but I don't know if it will

happen. But being the Pokemon Master? It's great. I've got so much support from my friends

Misty, Brock, May, Max, my pokemon, Pikachu, and all my fans, it's just great." Laughed Ash,

trying to refrain from looking at Misty.

"We're glad to hear it. Now going back to the, being single topic. Who ya likin' Ash?" asked the

presenter slyly.

"No…sorry. I'm not gonna say." Smirked Ash. "But lets just say…if it happens…you'll know

within a second."

"ASH KETCHUM EVERYBODY!" shouted the presenter, making Ash jump slightly.

Breathing deeply, Ash returned to his seat and closed his eyes.

'Please don't talk Mist…Please don't talk Mist…Please…' begged Ash in his mind, but stopped

when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Who ya likin' then Ashy?" grinned Misty.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Came his reply, before he got up and headed

towards the exit, where he was greeted by his security.

Puzzled, Misty stood up and shouted.

"You going to the party Ash?!" she called.

Ash turned around and nodded, waving his hand in goodbye, until he was out of the door and out

of sight.

* * *

R et R please!

Megz xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Look at all of the disclaimers I have written before this. Gives a HUGE hint.

* * *

"Miss Waterflower, your hairstylist has arrived." Came a voice from behind Misty's bedroom door.

"Send her in please." Called Misty, as she stood in front of her large dressing table mirror, the desk

littered with make up and hair things.

"Good evening Missssss….Misty??!!" came a girls surprised voice.

"May?" said Misty, turning around in surprise.

"The one and only, and my, haven't you _changed!_" she gasped, running forward to hug her friend.

"It's great to see you Misty, how ya been?" asked May, pulling out of the hug.

"Your limo will be here in twenty minutes Miss Waterflower." Said the same voice behind the door.

"Talk, _and_ Style." Smiled Misty, turning back to face the mirror, eyes closed.

"So how's the hideously huge crush on Ketchum going?" questioned May casually as she began to

cut Misty's hair.

"Shhh…the paparazzi might be around…" whispered Misty. "And, badly."

May smiled at Misty's feelings.

"So make me as pretty as you can." Grinned Misty, taking a deep breath.

"Misty, you're pretty enough." But May knew how she would react.

"Yeah, but this pretty doesn't get Ash's attention."

"Look, Ash loves you, _without_ make up and dresses." Sighed May, putting the scissors down and

beginning to style Misty's flaming red hair.

"Oh, and he told you that?" Snapped Misty.

"By the way you fight, I don't think anyone wouldn't think that!" exclaimed May.

"So…by watching the way we fight…you manage to work out that we like each other?" repeated

Misty.

"Mmmm hmmm." Nodded May.

"I think I'd better let him know how I feel at the party."

"Yeah, you'd better. Or else one of those love-struck blonde fans will snatch him away forever, and

you will fade from his memory, and you will be forgotten and lonely, searching the face of the earth

for one guy whose arm you can cling onto while you weep and wail about Ash." sighed May

dreamily, gazing off into the distance.

Misty clicked her fingers infront of the brunette's face and re awoke her from her daydream.

"You read WAY too many books May."

"It could happen!" defended May angrily, passing Misty the long silk black gloves.

"Doubt it. If it happens, I blame you for cursing my love life, and anyway, I would never get over

him, or go for another guy." smiled Misty,

pulling the gloves on and straightening her dress.

There was a rustle of leaves outside the balcony doors, making Misty and May jump quietly.

Making her way over to the door, Misty reached out slowly and pushed down on the handle.

"Smile Miss Waterflower! We know your secret!" came a cry from the tree beside her hotel

balcony window.

"WHAT?!" she cried, wrenching open the glass door and facing a blinding white flash.

"Now this, is gonna be front page." grinned the paparazzi, continuously snapping pictures of the

annoyed Misty.

"You so did not just hear what I said about Ash did you?" snapped Misty, as May joined her on

the balcony.

"Everything sweetheart. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to mail this to the newspaper. Later."

replied the paparazzi laughing, climbing back down the tree and running away into the darkness.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Misty angrily.

* * *

"Look Brock, how do you know Misty will like this freakin' suit?_I_ don't even like it!" moaned

Ash, tugging at the sleeves of his black jacket. "And I _hate_ ties."

"Oh shut it Ash." Shot Brock, trying his hardest to flatter Ash's messy hair.

Pikachu sat on the desk, watching as Ash struggled in the tie's grip, and laughing when Brock

tugged on Ash's hair, making him yelp in pain.

"Pika…" he began, ready to shock Ash's hair.

"Don't Pikachu, that'll make it stand on end." Smirked Brock, as he searched for something to

flatten Ash's hair.

"But how do you know Misty'll like this? I mean, it's so…what's the flippin' word…it's

so…_fancy._"

"Well, even without the whole dress up, Misty loves you enough. But it just emphasizes it a bit

more." Replied Brock.

"She loves me? And she told you?" cried Ash.

"Well…she hasn't actually told me…but it's so obvious that she likes you and you like her."

"HOW??!!"

"God Ash, everyone knows it! _Including_ your mom." Brock said with exhaustion.

"And yet, me and Misty don't realize it?"

"Nope."

"Well then I guess I'd better tell her tonight."

Brock rolled his eyes and ran a comb through his own hair, while Pikachu straightened the tie that

was strangling Ash.

"Pika...chu...pika..." he said suddenly, looking away to the window.

"Whatcha hear buddy?" asked Ash, following the pikachu's gaze.

"I think I just heard a scream from across the street. And it sounds like Misty." replied Brock.

He turned to face Ash, but no one was there.

'He must really like her." grinned Brock, following the younger teens lead.

* * *

"Misty what happened?" came a shout from the doorway as Misty pulled the glass doors shut

again.

Just as May was about to open the door, Ash burst in with Pikachu hot on his heels, apparently

worried.

"Oh, just the flippin' pap annoying me, and telling a story to the newspaper. That's all." sighed

Misty, leaving out the main details.

"What's so bad about a story that you scream about it?" asked Ash, puzzled.

"It's just a private matter. A matter that is between me and Misty. That no one should ever know

about." replied May quickly, just as Brock ran up behind Ash, startling the Pokemon Master.

"So what's happened? What's died?" questioned Brock.

"Misty's braveness." smirked Ash, dodging Misty's dagger glare.

"See, you're still insulting me!" she cried, throwing her arms up in emphasis.

"Sorry, old habits die hard..." he grinned, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Shrugging him off, Misty pouted and looked out of the window. Grinning, Ash slid his arm around

her shoulders and hugged her against his chest, making her melt instantly.

"God this is getting too fluffy for me." moaned May.

"Ditto." said Brock.

"Time to go Miss Waterflower." came a voice from the doorway, making Ash release Misty

instantly.

"Oooo I think we can guess who Mr Ketchum likes now." smiled Misty's assistant, Alexis.

"Nah, Misty's just a friend. I like someone else." said Ash, shaking his head.

"Not me?" whimpered Misty sadly.

Laughing, Ash waved in goodbye, and left Misty standing there in shock, while May and Brock

stood with eyebrows raised, and Alexis smiling as she saw through Ash's lie.

After a minute of silence, Misty took a deep breath and spoke.

"Well I guess, if he doesn't like me, then what's the point in trying to impress him?"

"You're as dense as him Mist." grinned May, leading the redhead out of the door and to her limo.

* * *


End file.
